Kibayama Douzan
(Midfielder) |number= 23 |element=Earth |team= Unlimited Shining (coach) Zero (coach and MF) |seiyuu= Ryūzaburō Ōtomo |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Inazuma Eleven GO Movie}} Kibayama Douzan (牙山 道三) is an antagonist in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon and is also a midfielder of Zero. Appearance He appears to be tall and has a standard weight. He has brown hair and mustache connected to the upper part of his hair. He wears a pink suit with some white design on it and a brown belt. Underneath the suit, he wears a blue necktie. He also has a muscular body. Personality It seems that he has no interest on what happens to soccer. He only wants to control it by joining forces with Ishido Shuuji. He appears to be strong as he is able to crush a rock with only one hand. Plot (GO) Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He first appeared in the movie in some sort of place, watching Hakuryuu destroying the place with his keshin. Kibayama appeared again when Raimon awoke in the God Eden, near a field. He introduced to Raimon Unlimited Shining, which seemed to be his team, and ordered them to attack Raimon (GO). The two teams fought in the field and the score was 12-0 to Unlimited Shining. Then, Kibayama's guards arrested all Raimon's players, but some people saved them using a soccer ball. He is later seen talking to Ishido Shuuji, who just arrived at the God Eden's tower, about the situation and something which would be an interesting match. He later reappeared in the God Eden's stadium with his assistant, Hikita Goushirou, as the coach of Zero, the combination team of Unlimited Shining and Ancient Dark which was about to play against Raimon. When the score became 3-2 for Raimon, he and some others adults decided to play with Zero. He like the others played roughly. After Endou Mamoru and Raimon's other adults entered in the match, Kibayama used Fuurinkazan Destroyer but it was stopped by Endou's God Hand V. Plot (Chrono Stone) He was seen in the Episode 8, in Tenma's flashback of his time at God Eden after Gouenji suggested to Raimon that they might train in the island in order to power up his skills, win against Protocol Omega 2.0 and free Endou from El Dorado. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Kibayama, you need to have: *'Player': Ookazeya Giichi (Zero Adults's Community Master at God Eden); *'Item': SEED's First Evidence (Dropped from Article 5 Management Committee); *'Photo': Ksitigarbha (Taken at God Eden); *'Hissatsu': Fence of Gaia; After this, he can be scouted by an ammount of 2800 Kizuna Points. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 147 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 112 *'Dribble': 136 *'Block': 92 *'Catch': 57 *'Technique': 83 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 102 *'Lucky': 85 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Fuurinkazan Destroyer' *'SK Chouwaza!' *'OF Noboriryuu' *'DF Crazy Sunlight' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Fuurinkazan Destroyer' *'SK Chouwaza!' *'OF Noboriryuu' *'DF Crazy Sunlight' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'SH Fuurinkazan Destroyer' *'OF Noboriryuu' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Fuurinkazan Destroyer' *'OF Noboriryuu' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Dark Heroes' *'Heaven of Eden' *'Zero Extreme' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Dark Heroes' *'Element Master' Trivia *His surname, Kiba （牙) means 'teeth' or 'fang'. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Fifth Sector Category:Coaches Category:Unlimited Shining